Good night
by Spectrume
Summary: Ucapan selamat malam tentu sangat berharga, apalagi jika yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang kau sukai /bad sum/707xMC/mind to read,review,and fav?


Good night

Desclaimer: kalo gamenya punya cheritz. Kalo karakternya punya saya lah~ (digebuk fans MM)

Pairing: MC X saeyoung choi/ 707/ luciel

Summary: ucapan selamat tidur memang menyenangkan. Apa lagi dari orang yang kita sukai /bad sum/

Warning: OOC parah, bakal geli bacanya, romancenya kurang. Harap jika mual saat membacanya segera ke kamar mandi untuk muntah

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

All in Seven POV

Lelah.

Sungguh, hal ini sungguh melelahkan. Pagi, siang, malam, yang kulakukan hanya bekerja. Demi dirinya

Perempuan bernama MC ini.

Yang selalu, membuatku jatuh hati

[01.26]

Aku masih bekerja didepan laptopku. Melihat tugas agensi dan mengecek keadaan dalam waktu yang sama benar-benar membuatku gila.

Aku melihat jam yang berjalan. Baru jam 1 pagi

 _kriet..._

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia?

"A-anu... Seven, kau belum tidur?"

Tebakanku benar. Dia adalah MC

"Belum" jawabku ketus

"Tidurlah Seven. Kan bisa besok"

"Bukannya sekarang sudah besok?" Tanyaku. Dan dia langsung diam

"Maksudnya kau tidur sebentar. Tidak bisa?"

"Setelah pekerjaanku selesai"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menuggu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai"

' _sampai pekerjaanku selesai_ ' katamu? Pekerjaanmu adalah memperhatikanmu pagi, siang, dan malam. Aku tidak tidur untuk itu dan kau menyuruhku tidur? Konyol.

[02.23]

Aku masih bekerja. Dan dia masih bangun. Aku tak percaya. Ah, tapi ia pasti tidur sebentar lagi

[03.15]

Masih, ia masih bangun. Menungguku sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya. Ia serius?

Entah kenapa, aku sangat, sangat tidak bisa konsentrasi. Pikiranku hanya tertuju padanya.

 _Grak!_

Aku bangun dari kursiku. Kulihat dirinya mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kulihat air mata di sekitar matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat mengantuk

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan tidur. Tapi kau juga tidur"

Aku mengatakan itu sembari berjalan ke sofa tempatku biasa tidur. Tapi aku merasa bajuku tersangkut.

"Sebentar, Seven"

Bukan. Bajuku ditarik olehnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar akan tidur?"

kau ingin aku jawab apa? bohong atau jujur? tentu saja jika jujur. aku akan bangun dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku

"Em... Tentu saja" ucapku dengan nada berbohong

"Bohong, kau pasti akan pura-pura tidur lalu bangun lagi untuk pekerjaanmu lagi kan?"

Gawat, ia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Kalau sudah begini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain tidur malam ini.

"Aku akan tidur kok. Tenang saja"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Kalau kau tidak yakin. Perhatikan saja kalau aku tertidur sampai pagi"

Aku langsung membalikan badanku. Kembali berjalan ke sofa. Tapi aku sempat meliriknya

Yang merinding ketakutan saat ingin masuk kamarnya

Aku langsung mengambil _handphone_ -ku dan mencoba melakukan...

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti habis baca yang seram-seram kan?"

Aku melihatnya yang menoleh cepat padaku. Huh, ternyata ini penyebabnya

"Ka-kau meng- _hack history handphone_ -ku di _handphone_ -mu, ya?!"

"Kalau iya?"

"A-aku... Aku takut! Aku takut, TAKUT!" Ucapnya dengan nada dan wajah ketakutan

"Kalau kau takut kenapa kau baca?"

"Habis, baca yang seram kan seru!"

 _aku selalu habis pikir tentangnya_

"Ja-jadi Se-Seven A-aku..."

"Jangan terbata-bata, Apa?"

"To-tolong te-temani aku ti-tidur di kamarku"

 _benar-benar habis pikir tentangnya_

Sekarang. Aku berada di kamarnya aku melihatnya yang masih masuk dengan merinding. Tapi ia langsung tenang ketika sudah dalam posisi tidur

Aku yang melihatnya hanya... Gugup, mungkin? Aku tidur dengan perempuan di kamarnya? Apa yang akan terjadi bila member lain tahu?

"Se-seven... Temani..."

Tapi aku terbuai oleh ajakan manisnya. Aku naik ke kasurnya dan tidur disebelahnya. Tapi aku tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Jadi kalian jangan langsung berpikir macam-macam ya.

Aku sempat menoleh padanya. Dan... Aku melihat ponselnya masih menyala

Aku mendekatinya. Dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia terlihat kaget dan membalikan badannya.

Dan kami dalam posisi. 'Cukup' dekat

Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Aku memperhatikan apa yang dibacanya

Forum horor. Bagus sekali

Di terlihat menyembunyikan takutnya dengan malu. Tapi... Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa diam saja

 _greb!_

Aku memeluknya memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Dia terlihat kaget. Akupun kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan

"Ja-jangan salah paham. Aku hanya mau menenangkanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti ketakutan" sergahku sebelum ia salah paham

Dia hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Dia memegang erat bajuku. Tangannya gemetar. Ia sangat takut ya

"Terima kasih Seven. Aku merasa tenang." Ucapnya " _good night,_ Seven"

Aku hanya diam. Mencoba agar ia tak mendengar jantungku yang mau meledak. Rasanya pikiranku kacau, mukaku memanas, dan jantungku yang sedang berdetak dengan sangat kencang

Saat aku melihatnya lagi, ia sudah tertidur. Wajahnya damai

Mengapa perempuan sepertimu harus mencintaiku yang tak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang pantas?

Setelah aku melihat eratan tanganya dibajuju yang melonggar. Aku melepas tangannya. tapi aku sempat mendengar

"Sev-Seven. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Aku mendekatinya lagi. Mencium pelan dahinya. Dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya

"Kita akan bersama setelah semua masalah ini selesai. _Good night, I love you, uri sagi_ "

Aku kembali ke meja kerjaku membuka laptopku dan kembali bekerja.

Tapi sekarang, aku bekerja sambil berharap

Semoga saja yang kukatakan menjadi kenyataan

End

Notes from me:

Halo semuanya! Pada sehat?!

Maaf jika gaje, daku tak terlalu kuat waktu menulisnya. Karena lagi lovey dovey sama orang yang memanggilku 'uri sagi' ini. Dan di sekitar day 7-8 pernah ingat dia ngomong kalau dia melindungi/mengamati MC pagi, siang, malam. Lalu aku menyayangi sang agen 707 ini /tapi hatiku masih sama yoosung sang suamiku kok *plak/

Dan hanya saran. Kalo misalkan punya hourglass tapi binggung antara buka secret apa deep route? Gausah banyak mikir. Mendingan buka deep route duluan dari pada secret. Apa lagi kalo bisa dapet route seven. Percaya deh, gak bakal rugi kok. /ini menurutku doang/

Jika aku sukanya yoosung dan seven, kalian sukanya siapa? Tulis di kolom review ya!

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata. See you next time~


End file.
